<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Demons Cry by Evelynn_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443554">When Demons Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose'>Evelynn_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Adultery, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Child Loss, Denial of Feelings, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Family Loss, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Loss of Faith, Loss of Identity, Multi, Past Character Death, Priest Kink, Religion, Self-Denial, Vampires, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For all his indiscretions, fleeting romances ending the moment of ejaculation, vampire held something Father Henry didn't think he'd be gifted once, let alone twice...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emilia Carr/Gaius Rossi, Father Henry Millane/Emilia Carr, Father Henry Millane/Own Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work in progress, huge work in progress. Will be added on to, changed as I go along. This is my first draft, the first story I have written that is not part of a fandom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Father Henry slowly approached figure, kneeling on prayer cushion, hair obscuring face, features masked.</p><p>It wasn't the figure itself that flickered wonder, concern in man's mind.</p><p>It was the smell of burning, many candles scattered about the space not the cause.</p><p>It was flesh, man knew scent well, having burnt many vampires in his time as priest at Église du Saint Sépulcre.</p><hr/><p>A vampire, in God's holy sanctum?</p><p>There had been a few who dared venture inside, he'd killed them swiftly. They did not intent on repenting, no.</p><p>They intended on spilling unholy essence, splattering tainted fluid, cover the floors, walls, statues, stone in blood.</p><p>Whoever this person was, intent did not appear, limbs lax, soft sobs finding his ears.</p><p>She prayed for death, true death, had come to a place she knew she could find that, in a safe, quick way, manner as painless as possible.</p><p>Father Henry despised murder, his own holy book condemned it, and, thus condemned him to Hell.</p><p>She wasn't dressed in any of the cultist attire, what she wore was scruffy, dirtied, bloody, knees scraped.</p><hr/><p>"Please," feeble, mouse-like plea startled Father out of stupor, man feeling incredibly stupid for failing to act, currently being unarmed, that rectified in seconds, man pulling out stake.</p><p>"I will give you one, single chance to leave. Get out, this is no place for one of you."</p><p>Slight smirk on woman's face concerned Henry.</p><p>"This place is the one, single place I can go, where none of 'my kind' will follow me."</p><p>Henry couldn't say her point was moot, for it wasn't.</p><hr/><p>"I know. A fucking vampire in a fucking church, on her fucking knees, praying to a God she doesn't even fucking believe in. Its peaceful, quiet here. I need that. Its bad enough having people hurl insults at me."</p><p>Henry scowled, forehead crinkling ageing him greatly.</p><p>"Mind your tongue, girl."</p><p>Woman stood, brushed off knees, flakes of skin cascading onto floor, Father grimacing. She made her way over to font, flakes deposited into it.</p><p>"Shouldn't that be bubbling, right about now?"</p><p>"Why are you here?" Brown eyes sharpened, Henry glaring, pressing invisible blades against woman's throat. "This is my dwelling, my parishioners safe place, the home of God. You defile it with every fibre of your being."</p><p>"I wish to die, Father. I hate what I am. I did not choose to be turned. I refuse to be a part of the death cults, who covet vampires like whores do money..."</p><p>Woman blurted the words quickly, revealing her truth, in its entirety. This took man aback, struck him as bizarre.</p><p>An honest creature of the Devil? A pawn of Lucifer, whom did not wish death upon him, his followers, rue God's existence?</p><hr/><p>"Father. I know where they reside, the cults, their members. You wish them vanquished, or some other, elaborate word, correct? I can help with that. That's why I came here, to tell you that, give you a fighting chance. I can write down their names, addresses, including that of my," she grimaced, "Sire."</p><p>Taking man aback second time, Henry was stunned for a few seconds, ticking of the clock on the altar chilling his spine.</p><p>"You turn on your own kin?"</p><p>Woman shrugged.</p><p>"Emilia, Father, Emilia Carr. I have no intention of slaughtering people, no want to taint these hallowed halls."</p><p>"Henry, Henry Millane. The <em>'one who refuses to feed from people.'</em> I have heard of you, my parishioners tell me that you often skulk around here."</p><p>Emilia frowned.</p><p>"Why didn't you kill me then, if that were the case, Father?"</p><p>"Because several told me of your plight, that you sat on the bench opposite and cried, uncaring for people's eyes upon you. That a man tried to drag you away, you refused, spat on him, at some point..."</p><p>Emilia nodded, grey eyes downcast, cheeks sullen.</p><p>"That would be Gaius Rossi. He is my Sire. I refused his advances, so he bit me. He didn't mean to drain me. Merely, weaken me, just enough so he could have his way and then leave me, in some grungy back alley somewhere. Only, he took it too far, felt my heart cease beating. He panicked, sliced his wrist and forced his blood down my throat. I awoke in the Seven Star cultist headquarters."</p><p>
  <em>Seven Star?</em>
</p><p>Henry hadn't heard of them.</p><p>Perhaps Emilia could be of some use?</p><p>
  <em>Some use?</em>
</p><p>Henry baulked, choice of words abhorrent.</p><hr/><p>"All I ask in return is that you kill Gaius, then me, when all is said and done. I'll write down as many names, locations that I know."</p><p>Henry squinted chocolate eyes.</p><p>"'All you ask in return?' I do not recall accepting your proposal."</p><p>"Did I propose?" Emilia waved him off, gesture extremely arrogant. "Fuck off with that archaic shit. If I wanted to be owned by a man, I would be."</p><p>Henry again readied sharpened wood weapon, woman eyeing him.</p><p>"<em>Mind my tongue</em>, I know...I'm not sorry. It was silence that caused my death, stupidity, too..."</p><p>She trailed off, Henry failing to keep smirk from forming across lips.</p><p>"It would appear the latter continues to plague you..."</p><p>Emilia couldn't look at him, snort directed at the floor.</p><p>"That, it does."</p><p>She gestured to weapon.</p><p>"I won't attack you. I can't do that. I maintained my conscience. Death didn't rob me of that. I have a Donor Card. That's the first thing I did, after I was turned, went straight to the hospital. Vampires are morons. They don't care whether their victim is armed or not. They will blindly attack, doesn't matter if they die. There are so many of us, we can be replaced," woman clicked fingers, "just like that."</p><p>"Emilia," Henry started, putting away stake, sighing, weaving hand through ebony, mussed up hair, "you cannot leave here the way you came in. You cannot chance being seen. That will draw every undead creature for miles here. I will not stand for that."</p><p>"Unless you want me to munch on you, I need to be able to leave."</p><p>"Via the Chantry. There is a door, leading into an alleyway. You would need to climb over the gate to leave."</p><p>Grey eyes clouded, woman thinking, shaking head, deep caramel locks moving like waves, her mouth making strange shape.</p><p>"Er. I suppose I ought to mention I am extremely clumsy too?"</p><p>Henry turned, refusing to humour girl.</p><p>"I am not lifting you."</p><p>Emilia grinned.</p><p>"I'm not that heavy, thank-you-very-much..."</p><p>She paused.</p><p>"How would I get back over the gate? Is it strong enough to take my weight? Will its squeak be so loud, it'll wake the dead? Cause, there's a cemetery back there," she point westerly, "as you well know."</p><p>Henry huffed, pinching bridge of nose, eyebrows making sharp decline.</p><hr/><p>"Get out."</p><p>"Whoa! Where'd THAT come from? I haven't done anything..."</p><p>All six foot of the man towered over woman's mere five, if she was even that...</p><p>"I, need time, Emilia. This is much to process. I need to take stock. This is far from a typical situation."</p><p>"I am far from a typical vampire, Father. If I wanted to harm you, I would have. Gaius tried to sway me, pull me in. No does not work with him. He lacks comprehension to know what the word means."</p><p>Henry's cheeks hollowed, irises sharpening.</p><p>"Did he?"</p><p>Rage bubbled in the pit of Henry's stomach, working its way through veins.</p><p>Emilia's jaw dropped, she shook her head quickly, motion dizzying her.</p><hr/><p>"No! He asked, he always asked first. When I declined, he'd get pushy, but would leave when I kicked up a fuss. We were alone when he subdued me. His influence in my body made me, well, for the first few weeks after being turned...I didn't sleep with anyone," Emilia got that out quickly, hoping man didn't think her a whore, "I just, its getting tougher not to act on my impulses. I thought that, by coming here, praying, that would take my mind off of rather, lewd things. SUPER inappropriate, given where I am."</p><p>"Vampires beget lust, forbidden urges are commonplace for the likes of you. However," Henry saw woman go to protest, "I do not think any lesser of you. I follow my own version of my religion. Whilst I practise self-imposed chastity, I would not order someone else to do so."</p><p>"Wouldn't that mean..."</p><p>The Father's smirk made triumphant return.</p><p>"I was going to Hell the moment I lost everything I cared for, and fell, deep down. I won't presume myself a saint, simply because I am religious."</p><p>Emilia nodded her approval, decided there wasn't much point in vilifying man, or doing much else.</p><p>She wasn't there to 'make a friend,' she'd come to lend assistance to the eradication of her species, and then to die herself.</p><hr/><p>"I need a pen."</p><p>Henry walked towards the door to the Chantry, opening smaller door, vampire seeing small office. He grabbed pen and piece of paper, handing them to Emilia gingerly, venom inside woman gloating at the fact Henry was, somewhat frightened of her.</p><p>Of what she <em>could</em> do.</p><p>She had yet to tell him she was completely fucking useless.</p><p>He likely already knew. If his grasp on mathematics, vampiric ages was any good, he would know she lacked 'powers' of any sort.</p><p>She was Emilia, remained so.</p><p>The only difference was severe aversion to sunlight, and growing fangs.</p><p>She had yet to get used to food being <em>forcefully</em> evacuated from her stomach, when she (foolishly) tried eating something...</p><hr/><p>"Here."</p><p>Vampire handed priest list, placing pen down on desk, making sure it was straight, point away from her.</p><p>"What? Its sharp? I might get tempted."</p><p>Henry took list, rolling eyes.</p><p>"I won't stop you. Why do I feel like you want me to?"</p><p>"Because I do. Not right now, Father. I am twenty-nine, twenty-sodding-nine. I had plans, Father, things I wanted to do. All of that is gone, everything was taken away. I am miserable, but that's just how it has to be, right?"</p><p>She looked at her hands, burns taking an age to heal.</p><p>"I know I should despise a place like this, want to desecrate it, defile it. Is it wrong for me to allow myself to feel safe, just for a time?"</p><p>"No," Father Henry shook his head, "not one bit. Your hatred, vitriol is clear for what you are. You are of no threat."</p><p>"That wasn't what your face was telling me, earlier. Chill, Henry."</p><p>Using his name made him flinch.</p><p>"I had better get going, hail a taxi. I am not walking for over an hour back home. I would start with Jardin Vert, first. They are the people who forcibly turn humans into vampires, using their blood. Its horribly messy, witnessed it a few times. They believe vampires are natural, that they belong, human's don't, hence Garden. They corrupted the Garden Of Eden, but didn't want to call themselves something that would inspire fear among the people. The ones who join have no idea what they're getting themselves into..."</p><hr/><p>Henry paled during Emilia's speech, needing to consult High Counsel, seek their wisdom, a guild that had existed for millennia, since the first evil, the ancient, powerful vampires, the ones who caused humanities descent into indignation, into barbarity the likes none had witnessed prior.</p><p>Wars did not compare with the brutality of vampires. Their blood lust knew no bounds, villages pillaged, its peoples butchered en-masse...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><hr/><p>Emilia waved, standing near Chantry door.</p><p>"Zoned out, there."</p><p>Grey's softened, woman making face, sweeping floor with boot, hands behind her back.</p><p>"Seeya..."</p><p>Vampire corrected herself with a snort.</p><p>"Au revoir, Prêtre."</p><hr/><p>Woman left Henry baffled.</p><p>Vampire left Henry worried.</p><p>Emilia left Henry alone, alone with his thoughts, and those were unpleasant, at best.</p><p>At worst?</p><p>They were abhorrent, appalling, man needing to pray, 'absolve' himself...</p><p>He chuckled bitterly. Unless he submerged himself, drowned himself in holy water, absolution would never be within his grasp...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow stood, beyond church gate, Father Henry staring it down.</p><p>"Here." Emilia held notebook. "Had to wait until everyone had left, right? Evening mass service?"</p><p>Man nodded, woman keeping valuable information from him.</p><p>"I don't know how I'm getting up there. Are you certain you can't help me?"</p><p>Henry rooted around in jean pocket, woman realising he was dressed casually, baffling her for a time.</p><p>He proceeded to wave a key, Emilia's jaw dropping.</p><p>"I didn't expect 'high and mighty' from you."</p><p>She squirrelled book under her hoodie, worn despite warm temperature...</p><hr/><p>Henry wasn't aware of what he was doing, expression forming on features quizzing vampire.</p><p>"What? Did you forget I am cold blooded? Please," she sighed, pinching bridge of nose, "can we not do this? I look like a street walker, stood on street corner, its dark, grim part of town..."</p><p>"If you act as such, you will be seen as such."</p><p>"You want me to be petulant, don't you? Screw this."</p><p>She ripped out several pages of the book, stuffing them between gaps in the gate's pattern.</p><p>"Fine." She spun, hands at her sides, admitting defeat. "I'll be a child. But, if you ever do that again, I may just tell Seven Star about you, and your little 'congregation.'"</p><p>Henry chortled, Emilia wishing death upon priest.</p><p>"Do so. We are well prepared already and will kill you, swiftly, forthwith. We are fully armed and ready, awaiting the command to act."</p><p>"Good for you. Your 'groupies'," exaggerated air quotes amused Father, "get off on hunting. You accuse vampires of being base, yet derive pleasure from slaughtering us. Pot calling kettle black, Henry. Its, quite frankly despicable. 'High and mighty' my arse. Don't insult me, or what you claim to stand for."</p><p>She turned, man attempting to come up with rebuttal, words failing him.</p><p>"I travelled for over an hour, and, for what? To be treated like shit?"</p><p>Emilia heard tearing, low laughter leaving her.</p><hr/><p>"I memorised those...so, you either apologise, or I leave, you don't get your end of the deal, and the guild won't get to circle-jerk."</p><p>Henry looked over the pages, and, surely enough, what was written wasn't making much sense.</p><p>"I had to abbreviate the names, change them, anagrams. What if someone found this, hmm?"</p><p>"Clever..." Henry paused. "I apologise, Emilia. I tire of repeating myself in sermons, watching people fawn."</p><p>"Do you not practise what you preach?"</p><p>Henry opened the gate, Emilia wary, guard up, arms folded. Man understood reticence.</p><hr/><p>"Yes and no. I drink, I occasionally smoke, I read material I should well avoid and watch TV shows that would make the ladies of my flock blush and the men scorn me. I do not, however have sex, nor do I have tattoos."</p><p>Woman snorted, grey orbs flashing in the darkness.</p><p>"I can't imagine you with those atrocious thorns, wrapping around your arms. Everyone knows men only get those because they think it makes them look tough."</p><p>She eyed Father.</p><p>"If you plan on murdering me, be cordial enough not to do it on the street, in full view of several people?"</p><hr/><p>"Ask."</p><p>Vampire raised brows.</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>
  <em>"Ask."</em>
</p><p>Henry's tone grew sardonic.</p><p>"Is, this...what I think it is?" Emilia scoffed. "Fuck right off with that!"</p><p>"It is exactly what you think, demon. When I say you ask, you ask."</p><p>"You aren't my Father. Not dealing with any of this."</p><p>She walked down the street, getting out phone.</p><p>"I warned you..."</p><p>She called a friend, putting it on loud-speaker. Priest was surprised with whom answered the call.</p><hr/><p>"Gaius?"</p><p>Man replied quickly, concern radiating from device.</p><p>"Emilia? Where the fuck are you? I've been looking, asking around. Worried sick..."</p><p>Emilia smirked.</p><p>"No, Gaius. You're worried that all your effort in trying to make me your slave may well be found, stake through her chest..."</p><p>Henry's jaw worked to keep from retorting.</p><p>"Fuck you! I told you, that was a mistake. I'm sorry."</p><p>Gaius paced, heavy boots stomping.</p><p>"I'd rather fuck myself than you..."</p><p>Henry stormed up to vampire, pulling on her arm, dragging her back towards the church.</p><p>
  <em>'I thought you hated him?'</em>
</p><p>Henry mouthed, Emilia nodding.</p><p>"I am fine, Gaius. I, I just needed some time away from the clan."</p><p>"Away from me?"</p><p>"Truth be told? Yes. I keep on telling you this, you refuse to accept it."</p><p>Gaius sighed.</p><p>"I know. Its just, I could have let you die, or done stuff to your corpse."</p><p>Henry went to grab phone, woman snatching it away.</p><p>"And that's supposed to comfort me, how, exactly? I wish you had let me go...," she snorted, "you'd have found yourself another girl. Women make it easy for you. You hate that I don't."</p><p>She did not let man get a word in, forcing her own out through gritted teeth.</p><p>"If I did, you'd brand me a slut. Funny how when men shag everything in sight, they are praised. When women do, they are dirtied, sullied, 'bucket-vagina,' I've heard you say. Tell me <em>again</em>. How am I supposed to be into you, when your opinions are older than you are? Ancient prick..."</p><p>Emilia waved priest off, aware he'd berate her, colourful use of language full spectrum of the rainbow, lighting the pavement below them...</p><hr/><p>"Stop it, Gaius. That's the last time I'll ask."</p><p>She ended the call, shaking head at Henry, tears forming.</p><p>Man acquiesced, not an entirely heartless man.</p><p>He helped her into church, vampire sniffling, keeping saline inside stung.</p><p>She did it anyway, ashamed beyond anything that had happened prior.</p><hr/><p>"You were about to ask him to come here, bring Seven Star with him."</p><p>Henry stated flatly, arms folded, leaning against altar.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I was. I don't know what came over me, but I called the one person I despise. I've never hated anyone like that, before..."</p><p>"Its his influence. He owns you, whether you like that or not is irrelevant. He didn't need to have sex with you in order to stake his claim."</p><p>Woman's eyes widened, jaw working.</p><p>"Did you set out to enrage me, then make a pun? What the fuck is wrong with you?"</p><p>Emilia didn't know whether to laugh or slap him.</p><p>"Should I be stuffy, uptight, have a stick up my ass?"</p><p>"I'll shove a stick up your arse in a minute..."</p><p>Vampire muttered, scowling fiercely.</p><p>"I hate him, but he saved me. He shouldn't have saved me. Hell, even if he fucked my corpse, at least I wouldn't know. Who knows...," woman smirked, but lowered head, facial expression disingenuous, "you may still have met me, in a coffin. The irony..."</p><p>"Do you have anywhere you can go? Your apartment won't be safe anymore."</p><p>"No. I moved, avoided my friends and family after my death. I won't let them see me like this."</p><p>"Then who would have planned, attended your funeral?"</p><p>Stormy seas overflowed, again.</p><p>"No one. And that really fucking stings."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><hr/><p>"Tell me where he is."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Gaius."</p><p>Vampire coughed.</p><p>"I will kill him."</p><p>Emilia wiped eyes with sleeve.</p><p>"L'Origine, eighth floor, apartment seven."</p><p>She offered hand.</p><p>"Thank you, sincerely."</p><p>Eyes glimmered, woman's smile genuine.</p><p>"Stay here."</p><p>Woman looked at seat.</p><p>"On a church pew? Can I, at least have a cushion, please?"</p><p>Henry smiled, laughter aching to be let free, fighting against his lips.</p><p>"You can have a single cushion."</p><p>Emilia fawned, making show of it.</p><p>"Gracious, very gracious, Sir. Merci."</p><p>"Upstairs, on my couch."</p><p>Vampire squinted.</p><p>"Don't want to make a scene? You have urns and a furnace?"</p><p>"In my apartment?" Henry tilted head. "No. In the cellar? Yes. Would you prefer to sleep in there?"</p><p>"I'd rather sleep on the couch. Sure this isn't a ruse? You're chipper, all of a sudden."</p><p>"I ought to make up for my behaviour."</p><p>Emilia stood, following priest. He opened a door, right side of pulpit.</p><p>"Stake on standby?"</p><p>Henry smiled at Emilia's words.</p><p>"Stake on standby..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emilia woke, yawning, spasms going down left arm, woman having slept on it. Sight adjusting to the dark quickly, vampire greatly appreciated that Henry had blackout blinds fitted, mornings man's least favourite time of day.</p><p>The fact the sun would char her alive wasn't, didn't need to be factored in, Emilia giggling quietly, to herself.</p><p>Feeling eventually returned to her limb, and, using it to push herself up, music pricked her ears, hymns poetic lyrics making her smile, recall little self attending church services, attempting to sing along herself.</p><p>She hummed along to How Great Art Thou, considering getting off sofa, wondering if it would burst into flames, taking apartment, then divine building down with it...</p><hr/><p>Sorely needing to use the bathroom, Emilia frowned, not wanting to peruse space, as it was not hers to look, more specifically sneak around, like thief in the night.</p><p>Glint took her attention, silver flash after turning on the living room light.</p><p>
  <em>A ring?</em>
</p><p>Obviously precious, the piece of jewellery sat before a picture of a woman.</p><p>
  <em>Henry's wife?</em>
</p><p>The ring not being on a woman's finger, and the lack of her presence spoke otherwise.</p><p>
  <em>Ex-wife?</em>
</p><p>Henry knocked before he came in, woman quickly shoving on pants, folding blanket as she said exclaimed she was 'decent.'</p><hr/><p>"Chivalrous. Does that courtesy extend to letting me use the toilet?"</p><p>"You can go to the bathroom, Emilia..."</p><p>Father was amused, Emilia furthest feeling from it.</p><p>"I didn't know whether it was on-suite or not. Want me to traipse through your bedroom?"</p><p>"There's nothing in there, I've nothing to hide."</p><p>He laughed, vampire growling.</p><p>"Stop laughing." Emilia glowered. "I swear..."</p><p>Leaving to the bathroom, Emilia did what she needed to do, and made herself look slightly more presentable, less like she'd been dragged through a bush backwards.</p><hr/><p>"Can we try this again?"</p><p>Emilia lent against door frame, tilting head, man making himself some tea, kettle boiling, vampire recognising the smell.</p><p>"Chamomile tea...if I could drink one thing, and one thing only, it would be tea, not blood. Good evening?"</p><p>Henry sat with his mug, smile earnest.</p><p>"We can try again, and good evening to you too, Emilia."</p><p>"That would involve you electing to try, too..."</p><p>Woman pushed it, poking the bear, (slightly) but priest took it to heart, evident in downcast eyes, lowering of head.</p><p>"Thank you, for being kind and letting me stay."</p><p>She grabbed bag and handed over more notes.</p><p>"I 'decoded' the list for you, and, since I've been a brat, I would like to make it up. Anything you want, need? I see you have many boxes of tea. Good man!"</p><p>Emilia grinned, sharp pearly whites intimating.</p><p>"I am running out of Earl Grey."</p><p>"Got you."</p><p>"So," Father Henry hid behind his mug, "you had a look around?"</p><p>"Only in here, and through the hole in the wall, that's how I saw the boxes of tea. I didn't go snooping, but did see that."</p><p>Woman pointed at picture, deciding being honest was a safe bet.</p><p>She had already given man addresses and names of key clan members, yes.</p><p>But, the man may need directions, and Emilia knew Paris like the back of her hand.</p><hr/><p>"Alexandra, my wife. She died six years ago, in childbirth. Our son died soon after."</p><p>Emilia's jaw dropped.</p><p>"You do not have to offload any of this, Father. I wouldn't dare ask. I wanted to be honest, is all."</p><p>"Back to formalities, I see." Henry's tone was wry. "Its alright, Miss Carr. I long accepted what happened, though the stages of grief were great feat to pass."</p><p>"That is why you are alone. It has nothing to do with being a priest."</p><p>Woman worried lower lip.</p><p>"Let me know if I'm going too far, please?"</p><p>Henry nodded twice.</p><p>"I can't see myself being with another woman, let alone intimate. And, you aren't. I will inform you if I wish to be silent."</p><p>"If you wish me to be silent?"</p><p>Emilia equalled Henry's wryness. He smirked.</p><p>"Yes. That too. I was blamed for Alexandra's death. My past is messy, I cared little for anyone other than myself. Any woman I found attractive, if she could be seduced, I would bed her. I didn't use protection, hated it, I put onus on her to deal with that. I drank until I was sick, I occasionally did drugs, but reacted badly to them, so stopped that quickly. My own family disowned me, which I understood, as I had abandoned their, my religion in favour of base want. They said my past was the reason Alexandra died, that my sin had damned her and our son. The strange thing is I sought faith, right after she passed. But, it wasn't enough. It wasn't ever enough. Neither my family or my wife's could forgive me."</p><p>"That is vile, and untrue. How can you believe any of this stuff?"</p><p>Emilia had paled, considerably, skin appearing translucent.</p><p>"Faith did not turn me away, my family did. If faith is all I have, all that keeps me sane, is it really such a bad thing?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>It was obvious she dissented.</p><p>"It gives me comfort. Would you prefer me drown myself in alcohol, unable to stand, slurring my words? I become angry when I drink."</p><p>"So does a blanket. And, no, of course not."</p><p>She looked at her stomach, hearing it bubble.</p><p>"A blanket will soothe, a fretting baby."</p><p>"What about a fretting Emilia? I'm getting hungry, and its late, ought to get out of your hair."</p><p>She stood, checking pockets for Donor Card.</p><p>"I'll leave the pad with you."</p><p>"Here."</p><p>Henry gave her two keys.</p><p>"For the gate and here? Is there any other way of entering the building? In case I am followed. I wouldn't be surprised if Gaius has someone follow me here. Since I've only been a vampire for a few years, I can't move quickly, unseen, embrace the shadows. Many of the clans have ancients, and those have immense powers, passed on through sharing their blood. I could go to them, ask for their essence. It would help you, I would be much more aware of my surroundings, whether other vampires are in the area."</p><p>"Through the cellar, and that is immensely dangerous, Emilia. I won't allow it."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Woman's mouth thinned. "Outside, my life is my own. You need help, no? They wouldn't harm me, given I am willing to learn. They aren't predators, Henry, despite what the world, what the guild thinks. Vampires can't really do anything with humans, without damaging them, in obvious ways. Yes, there are those who take advantage, but there are some humans that do that, too."</p><p>Emilia headed towards front door.</p><p>"Besides...they are that old, they probably ejaculate dust..."</p><p>She left phone there.</p><p>"I will get another, new number. I can't have people tracking me, and I am, unwilling to see my family, friends again. This way, no one can contact me, unless I expressly give them my number."</p><p>"Charming."</p><p>Henry commented on former, processing latter.</p><p>"Don't ever think any of what happened was your fault. It wasn't. I've met terrible people, I know what terror is, I know what sin is. I was taught it, had it drummed into me as a child. Sin would have been killing me, the second you saw me. I wouldn't have known it was you, you'd have gotten away with it, in this plain. In the one, up there?" Emilia pointed skyward. "I don't know. Just because I do not believe does not mean I would disrespect what you stand for, your space, you, yourself. If you truly were evil, I would have run, and returned to living with the dead..."</p><p>"You prefer my company, over dead beings."</p><p>It wasn't a question, it was a statement.</p><p>"Prefer coffins over couches?"</p><p>Emilia grinned, opening the door.</p><p>"Former. Mine's cushioned..."</p><hr/><p>"Tell me about Gaius."</p><p>Three days later found Emilia in fresh clothes, woman finally remembering to bring some clothes, her toothbrush, toothpaste and pyjamas too.</p><p>"Sex pest, told me he was two hundred years old, then said he was fifty years younger than that, so, I made an estimate."</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>"One hundred and ninety-nine."</p><p>Henry snorted.</p><p>"What? That IS between the two numbers, isn't it? Mathematics are not my forte."</p><p>"You managed rather well, considering. Well done."</p><p>Woman grunted, rolling greys.</p><p>"Slow clap. I dare you."</p><p>Woman took box of tea from her bag, lilac hue glinting, moonlight revealing its golden accents.</p><p>"If I could drink this, I would, right in front of you."</p><p>"All of them at once? There are...," Henry squinted, looking at box, "eighty bags in there. Also, I did not know you cannot drink."</p><p>"Nope." Emilia 'reluctantly' relinquished box. "Everything makes me unwell, except blood. Even that, at first did not stay down. Its vile. I have to live off the stuff, and it tastes like someone liquefied pennies. Also, clearly need glasses there, old man..."</p><p>"Thank you, for the tea and the, somewhat accurate description of my age. I had not considered vampires had aversions to their food."</p><p>"The source? Yes. I can't imagine hurting someone, to get at their blood. I can't get around the fact that, surely, by making several marks in someone's skin, their blood would flow around your mouth, not into it? Isn't that wasteful?"</p><p>"It is. Are you eating?"</p><p>Henry noticed woman was rather frail, her hoodie had made her appear wider than she was.</p><p>"Yes. Blood is protein. I burn it off walking, I run for exercise, I liaise between clans, and Paris is rather large. Since I don't have a job, I don't have a steady income, so I walk."</p><p>Brown eyes dissolved, man partially frowning.</p><p>"Never seen a fat vampire, right? We aren't allowed to eat anything nice. I sorely miss crepes, doughnuts, chips, garlic bread...I miss healthy things too. Even water. A tall glass of it, after a long, warm Summer's day."</p><p>She clarified 'healthy' to assure man she wasn't (entirely) an unhealthy person, feeling the need to prove herself, good? Decent?</p><p>Acceptable?</p><hr/><p>Assuaging gnawing curiosity, Henry tilted head.</p><p>"How long have you been a vampire?"</p><p>"Two years."</p><p>Man's jaw worked. He stood, taking box to the kitchen, in order to mask the fact he was irked.</p><p>"And you didn't think to inform your family?"</p><p>"How, Henry? How?! I call them, to meet up, say 'Hey! Sorry I haven't spoken to you. It isn't you, it really is me.'" I turn and say, "'tah-dah! I'm a vampire now!?'"</p><p>"Just that, without the sass. It will be hard for them to accept, either way."</p><p>"You presume to know them." Woman acquiesced. "Though, my Dad wouldn't be upset. He would know, just know, somehow that I did not ask to be turned, I did not put myself in a situation where I could be harmed. Gaius merely took a chance, and it ended badly."</p><p>Priest turned swiftly, head shaking several times.</p><p>"No, Emilia. It is not your fault. It never was, it cannot be. It doesn't matter whether you had your pants around your ankles. Gaius had no excuse to do what he did. He should have inquired, gained permission. If anyone blames you, they are morons who deserve their fate. They sealed it when they decided to be idiots."</p><p>"Right. I was wondering. You're right. I am eating, but not enough. The limit of blood was measured by my height, weight and stature. Since I am small, it was limited to two. I find myself hungry often, however. I spoke to my doctor, to have it increased to three. He agreed that I was scrawny, and to up it to three. However, I don't want to drink them all at once, and need somewhere to store my third one, dinner, <em>before</em> I rest, so to speak."</p><p>Man cut to the chase.</p><p>"You wish to put a blood bag in my fridge, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Emilia fidgeted.</p><p>"I am well aware of how disgusting that request is. It just, it makes sense to drink it here, then go to bed, right? I can drink it at my leisure, as you do tea."</p><p>"And whisky."</p><p>"I preferred rum."</p><p>"It does make sense. Yes, Emilia. Though I am not entirely sure how long I will tolerate that."</p><p>"Understood. Trust me." She stood, hands up. "I will not take advantage of this. I am sure there is enough religious paraphernalia in this room alone to utterly annihilate me..."</p><p>"Burn you to ash and dust."</p><p>"Just, not on the couch?"</p><p>"Not on the couch."</p><p>Woman laughed triumphantly.</p><p>"Its like I know you."</p><p>"You know how to frustrate me, that is all."</p><p>Emilia issued option.</p><p>"And you I. I will head on over to the ancients, seek their council."</p><p>"Would you betray them, too?"</p><p>"They haven't done me wrong. In truth, my reason is my own. What we are defies, mocks nature, we tear at its very fibre."</p><p>"Self-aware, lacks grandiose delusions of superiority...are you certain you are a vampire?"</p><p>"As certain as I can be. As sane as I can be. If," woman swallowed, "Gaius is destroyed, would his venom in me dissolve?"</p><p>"I do not know. How would we differentiate between your blood and his, if that did not work, and we must bleed you?"</p><p>"Just me, sat in the bath, bleeding out? If I am able to battle him, for as long as I can. I will, Henry. I promise."</p><p>"On what?"</p><p>Henry became serious again, wrinkles deepening.</p><p>"My unlife. I have one tie to my name. Once that is dealt with, I have no qualms in dying."</p><p>"For one so young to say that, it is truly tragic."</p><p>"Everything was tragic the moment I died. I didn't have a choice, Henry. Please," getting up, before she cried, Emilia spared Henry glance, one filled with remorse, "remember that when I slip. It'll inevitably happen, at some point. I apologise, in advance."</p><p>Emilia left before Father could reply, left him to his own devices.</p><hr/><p>He knew Emilia would abhor that he felt sorry for her.</p><p>Still, he felt it, let himself wallow in pity for the girl.</p><p>Pity she'd slap him for.</p><p>If she wished dejection, she would not have travelled there, to his church, bore her soul, brought her walls crashing down, defences weakening.</p><p>She begged for true death, not grief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woman paced, corridor horribly vast, doorway to freedom too far away, should she wish, need to bolt.</p><p>Not that she was (entirely) sure she could, Emilia's legs shaking, knees wobbling.</p><p>Henry was in the room in front of her, several voices booming, drowning his out, vampire shivering, rubbing arms protectively, stress levels akin to when Gaius lunged towards her, her life over, in the blink of an eye. She felt pain unlike anything she'd had before, then warmth evacuating her form, numbness tingling, air frigid, body icy, falling against something hard, she assumed it was man's shoulder.</p><p>She did the worst thing she could, in this situation.</p><p>She replayed conversation with her parents, it going exactly how she thought it would.</p><p>Though, how her Mum reacted sent jolt through her, electricity frying brain, connections crackling, neurons misfiring, world revolving door, exit to self-destruction, that becoming option.</p><p>Getting through those hours ate her alive, parasitical words devouring, gnawing, ever paling skin worrying her Dad, man helping her into the toilet, green tinge enough warning to warrant action.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Emilia? I'm so sorry..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter held mug in both hands, lest he drop it, hands shaking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It isn't your problem, Dad. It never was..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emilia sat next to him, man immediately placing mug down to hug her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't stand to see her face anymore. Fuck," man frowned, "I only stayed with her because of you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good job I look like you, huh?" Daughter teased, Dad's frown lifting, slightly. "I wish you hadn't, that you'd taken me and run away. You'd have gotten custody, she didn't bother with me. Surely that's grounds for custody?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter shook his head, mouth pencil thin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Unless she physically assaulted you, she would get full custody. I wouldn't have any say in anything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's fucked up. Did you ever love Mum?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Man didn't need to think about it, he knew he didn't the day after he'd married Carlie and saw her true colours. She'd worn a halo prior, as sweet as sweet could be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was fake, sickly, nauseating, revolting, Peter knowing he'd made grave mistake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman sitting next to him was single positive from their marriage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything else had been negative, man repulsed, staying for Emilia, only for Emilia.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Before we got married, yes. After that? No. She got married because we wanted a baby, but her parents told her she couldn't start trying until she was married. Once she gave birth, she dumped you on me and decided she no longer wished to be a Mum. But, of course, she was the perfect Mother to her friends and family. Her face was priceless, finding out you're a vampire. That was funny. Her reaction wasn't. I'll always be here for you, Emilia."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Beyond kind, Dad. Beyond pissed at Mum. I haven't spoken to her for years, yet she thinks its me, simply being stubborn."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter shrugged cheekily, greatly appreciating that his child had the same sense of humour as him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't want to be that Dad who runs away the second he found out the condom broke, you know?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emilia pretended to be upset, gasping over-dramatically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"DAD! Do I need to know about whether or not you came in my Mum?" She snorted. "Thanks for teaching me about protection, though. If Mum had her way, I'd be married and pregnant by eighteen...Now? I can't give you grandchildren, Dad..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter shook his head, completely fine with that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Trust me, that is okay. I wouldn't ever force you to do such a thing. People forget to consider just how much a baby changes things. It isn't merely about money, dirty nappies. It changes every little thing in your life, every second is devoted to the life you brought into the world. I knew that, Carlie didn't. It isn't on you, or I. It never was. She would order you to get pregnant, even after you'd told her you can't..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The two good things about being a vampire? No more periods, and I cannot get knocked up. Not that I plan on having sex, so, you can breathe now, Dad..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emilia teased, irises same shade as Peter's, both shimmering silver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You didn't have sex anyway. I taught you about safe, consensual sex, you listened, that's all I could ever ask for."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did, for over five years, Dad. Even if I wanted to, it wouldn't be of my own accord."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because of Gaius?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. Didn't dare say it in front of Mum, but Gaius' blood can, in a way control me. If he wanted, he could use that to make me do what he wants. He hasn't, Dad, I would tell you if he did."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woman got out latter words swiftly, topic important.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nice to know he isn't a sex pest."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Apparently, we all are. We aren't. I have met two, TWO, out of thousands of vampires who flung themselves around by their genitals. It isn't as simple, after you die. I've been told fucking a corpse isn't 'fun.'"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks for the visual..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emilia shrugged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You inquired. Its quite funny what people believe about us. I can clear a lot of that up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter nodded, wanting to know (morbid sense of the word glaringly paramount in his mind) taking hold of his daughter's hand, shivering at how frigid her skin was.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Sex, for vampires is almost impossible. Given blood needs to flow in order for it to happen, and we don't have a heartbeat to pump said blood around our body, its more a mind thing. If you can will yourself ready, as long as you are, and the other person is? Men fare better, random boners and all. We can contract STD's, however, which the vampires who exist, solely to screw everyone in sight don't seem to care about? Yeah...no thanks. I don't want to be the picture in a medical journal, beside a list of diseases...you mention condoms and they look at you like you've just said you stomp on puppies heads for kicks."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would disown you, then."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And you fucking should! And, another thing, we don't really attack people. Its messy, people tend to scream when you hurt them, and fight back. I can't throw you across the room, I can't phase through things, though I did find some rather, amusing literature on the topic. Apparently, we sparkle, rape everything and everyone in sight, massacre, slaughter, pillage, can turn into mist and giant bats. The last one sounds...interesting."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That would have scared Carlie shit-less. Do it."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It was malicious of the man to say such a thing, but he decided he no longer cared whether it was or not.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"The ancients can blend in with the darkness, I have spoken with a few, one, in particular. Elder Carillion. Reminds me of Granddad, sweet old soul, never harmed a fly, very patient. He wouldn't frighten Mum, he is rail thin, she'd call him a demon, get out her Bible and whine about 'Satan's minions' or some nonsense or other."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Her religion would blame her, being a woman means you are, automatically a target for men, and your own Father owns your body. Tell me how that's okay, in ANY capacity? I don't want her, or you to be some man's sex slave, because 'that's a woman's duty.'"</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>About that, Dad. Religion?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emilia halted conversation, suddenly, abruptly, callously, realising she was about to blurt out what she had done, her plans.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mention Father Henry and everything is fucked, gone to the dogs, over, finished.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Everything will have been for nothing.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I can't.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I can't tell you about a single thing.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Woman sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I hate having to lie.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I am not okay.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I am truly, a thousand, million percent sorry, Dad.</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Peter fell quiet, keeping Emilia in his embrace, daughter needing comforting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She would lecture herself, curse herself, damn herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill herself?</em>
</p><hr/><p>"They are ready for you." Henry's voice forced Emilia to stop staring at her feet. "Remember, Emilia. They are high counsel, refer to them as such, and keep your mouth shut, unless they ask you to speak."</p><p>Slight snarl made vampire's stomach drop.</p><p>"If I hear any profanity, you will be killed, on the spot. I could not convince them to spare you. You have an hour, Emilia."</p><p>"Thanks." Woman's voice was weak, tone pitiful, self-destruction evident in her eyes, fear hunching form, back bowing. "I can but try, right?"</p><p>She managed to laugh, but it was obviously fraudulent, Henry feeling pang of concern in his gut.</p><hr/><p>Watching someone (potentially) seal their fate, walk to their death, Emilia's true death had priest mask retch as cough.</p><p>He had elected to stand beside her, but would not speak for her, or against.</p><p>He would remain silent, holding prayer beads, sonorous vernacular pouring silently from lips, too numb to move.</p><p>From a heart, too sore to truly mean it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Emilia Carr."</p><p>A man sat, atop a grandiose chair, arms, legs wrapped in gold, feet paws, room mahogany, easy on the vampire's eyes.</p><p>It was stuffy, however. She was being eyeballed by twenty older ladies and gentlemen, derision plastering itself over their features.</p><p>Henry had whispered something to her, before they entered the chamber.</p><p>"Don't show any sign of weakness, do not flinch. If you do, they will eat you alive. Any excuse to murder, they will use it..."</p><p>It went without saying priest's advice was valued, vampire forcing herself to be numb, reduce replies to nods, shakes of her head.</p><p>She wondered whether she should have dressed up, painted mask so intricate, it would take magnifying glass to detect anything.</p><p>That mask would crack if she so much as twitched eyebrow...</p><p>
  <em>Aw crap...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Our esteemed colleague, Father Henry Millane has informed us of your plan. Rather laughable, I must remark."</p><p>A few titters were heard, Emilia wanting to rip out man's tongue.</p><p>
  <em>'You must remark?' Prick. Who are you?</em>
</p><p>"Why did you ever, for one, minuscule second humour her, Henry?"</p><p>Henry's retort sat on tongue, making its was across it, expanse of mouth, pushing behind his lips.</p><p>"Vampire torn out your tongue, Henry?"</p><p>Emilia felt fingers crinkle, mind creating fists when open palms were needed.</p><p>
  <em>So much for 'esteemed colleague...'</em>
</p><hr/><p>"You intend on eradicating your kind. Why, Miss Carr?"</p><p>"Sir, may I ask your name? It would be rude of me not too."</p><p>Emilia hated sucking up to people, especially this man. She got the distinct impression he would ram his penis down her throat, whilst ruing her existence.</p><p>Dripping down her throat, all whilst threatening her.</p><hr/><p>"Edgar, Edgar Harlan."</p><p>"Edgar." Bold use of his name garnered fierce glares. "The reason is this. The majority of vampires do not mean harm on anyone, human or not. However, the few that commit horrific crimes give the rest a terrible name. People fear us because they do not understand. That's the thing, Mr Harlan. They don't want to understand."</p><p>"Are you calling humans cloddish?"</p><p>"I, don't know what that word means, Mr Harlan."</p><p>"Oh, dear girl." Edgar chuckled heartily, at her, vampire knew. "It means stupid."</p><p>"In a way, yes, I do think humans are cloddish. However, all species contain idiots, vampires certainly are not immune."</p><p>Edgar gazed at Emilia in the way leches did, when they saw someone they 'wanted.'</p><p>"What a pity. A dire shame. Such a thing like you thinks she is<em> clever</em>. That her little plan will accomplish what we mere 'humans' have failed to, for thousands of years. We have slaughtered thousands of your kind, Emilia."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, yeah.</em>
</p><p>Woman badly needed to smirk, laugh.</p><p>
  <em>You would force me onto my knees, all while telling me what a disgusting bitch I am.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please. I'd bite it off...</em>
</p><hr/><p>"I don't mean kill every vampire in Paris. That wouldn't accomplish anything at all. You're right there, Mr Harlan. The list Father Henry gave you contains the names and addresses of key vampires, the ones who kidnap humans, keep them as personal slaves...I am sure I do not need to describe what they do to them, how they leave the building half the person they used to be?"</p><p>Henry failed to contain horrified gasp, others following on his (unintentional) lead...</p><p>"No. Do tell us, Miss Carr. Since you, so clearly understand their ways, why would we assume you did not participate in those proclivities?"</p><p>"You like to use long words, don't you, Mr Harlan? What is this, a job interview?"</p><p>...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Henry wanted to strangle her.</p><p>Yes, Edgar was being crass.</p><p>Yes, he was hitting on her.</p><p>Priest wouldn't be surprised if he groped her, when he got the chance, with the rumours, doing the rounds.</p><p>You did not question Mr Harlan. It was simply not done, not proper practise.</p><p>Man decided he would safeguard the woman, from the moment they stepped into the chamber.</p><hr/><p>Still, vampire was pushing her luck, varying weapons affixed to the walls around them, were they grabbed, fired would obliterate Emilia.</p><p>He'd be drenched in her blood, pieces of skin littering robes, bone fragments visible on polished black dress shoes, organs, viscera decorating him in a most macabre way.</p><p>If he stole Emilia's (ridiculous) courage, he wouldn't vomit.</p><p>Priest was no thief, lowering himself was rapidly applicable option, given turn in the events. The room's atmosphere grew stuffier, Henry's back ramrod straight, man shoving pole up his arse, to keep himself upright.</p><hr/><p>"Why should we not dispatch you, this instant?"</p><p>"Who would you like to answer that? Emilia, or vampire? The former holds courtesy, the latter wants to rip each, every organ from your body, starting with the least important, see what makes you so 'grandiose.' Sitting on <em>that</em> chair? Should I call it a throne? Should I curtsy? Get on my knees and pretend I'm awfully sorry? Declare I ought to 'make it up' to you?" Emilia frowned. "I have a brain! I can formulate words too! Bet all of you sat up there, in your high chairs are about to spit your dummies out, throw your toys out the pram, because I am allowed to exist, to speak, to be. I did not plan to get out of this, so, if you want to murder me, go ahead. I won't stop you, run away. What's the fucking point?"</p><p>Edgar held up hand, halting jeers.</p><p>"Miss Carr. We have already discussed your idea, and fully agreed. However, we needed to test your conviction, whether or not you meant to bring your clan here, tell them about us. They would not have succeeded, all the same."</p><p>"You thought I would pretend to be on your side, play double-agent and tell Seven Star where you reside, and let them at you? Firstly, that would be an inane, 'lop off my head where I stand' worthy idea. Secondly, I'm not a member of any clan. If I were, you'd have been overrun already, and all of you," she stared each, every member down, "would be dead, and your families. Can't have them reporting us."</p><p>Edgar gripped arm of chair, death-grip whitening knuckles.</p><p>"Those are not your guts you utilise, but Gaius Rossi's, no?"</p><p>"And what if they are? Its your incorrect views, assumptions about us that anger me. Do I not have a right to argue my case? Proclaim my innocence? If I assumed all humans were paltry, farm animals to the slaughter, wouldn't you argue your case? I would stand, I would listen, I would respect your opinions. All I ask for is an ear. My life was forfeit when I let down my guard. I am already dead, Edgar. I don't fear death. I covet true death. That's what I want. Do what you want to me, but it will carry ramifications. That is why I suggest killing the people I listed, <em>before</em> me."</p><hr/><p>Edgar sat forward, elbows on knees, studying Emilia.</p><p>"Henry?"</p><p>Priest looked up, bowing head automatically.</p><p>"I have considered Emilia's plight. Whilst there remains parts of myself that deny Miss Carr her views, I cannot deny that she is, indeed correct. It is a minority of the undead that exist to harm humans. It is a minority of humans that seek to harm other humans. Emilia is correct, no matter what the other members behind me choose to believe..."</p><hr/><p>Mentioned men and women's murmurings erupted into shouts, yelling, Edgar getting to his feet, raising hand.</p><p>"Henry. For the time being, protect Miss Carr, unless it puts the guild, yourself, or your parishioners in harms way."</p><p>"Edgar?"</p><p>Emilia's voice shocked both men, Edgar stepping down towards her, Henry feeling oddly protective.</p><p>"My family? Please, watch over them. If they, if my Dad is attacked because I stood up and mouthed off, that would consume me, and Henry wouldn't be able to stop me from finding a way out."</p><p>Edgar scoffed.</p><p>"You speak of snuffing out your life, look death in the eye, as an old friend."</p><p>"For one so young, I should be embracing life, whether that'd be good or bad, right? I ran out of hope feeling my life slip away. Dying taught me that silence accomplished nothing."</p><p>She turned to Henry.</p><p>"Don't make me wait. Stake me, execute me, whatever. Don't draw it out."</p><p>Priest nodded, vampire true to her word (to this point,) she deserved to be taken seriously.</p><p>"Miss Carr. I must speak with Father Henry alone."</p><p>Emilia nodded, leaving chamber, returning to seat, making sure to be in the eye-line of several people, so there'd be witnesses, were someone to suddenly attack her.</p><p>Judging by where she was, that was, distinct possibility.</p><hr/><p>"Henry?"</p><p>Man turned, as the two left the guild.</p><p>"You didn't have to do any of that for me. I wouldn't have blamed you, if my head ended up being displayed on a spike in the courtyard, as warning to the clans. My ashes would serve as reminder that we will never be considered equal to humans."</p><p>"Ashes would indicate burning, which would mean you were a witch. You are no such thing."</p><p>"Pedantic." Emilia laughed. "Thank you, for taking me seriously. That went as well as it could. Now?"</p><p>"Now," Henry hailed taxi, "now, you remain with me, at the church, as the guild and I work our way through the list."</p><p>"Vampire war? World War Three? Who would have predicated it would be against the undead? The countries they come from mean nothing, the colour of their skin, their gender, religion. Isn't this strange? Henry?"</p><p>Father had fallen quiet, everything, indeed strange, bewildering.</p><p>Headache pulled at him, taxing thoughts.</p><p>This was why he was keeping his mouth shut.</p><p>He was exasperated with Emilia, though understood her position.</p><hr/><p>Speaking her mind could get her killed.</p><p>Not speaking her mind <em>did.</em></p><p>Speaking her mind greatly infuriated man, the guild.</p><p>Not speaking her mind would have done the same thing.</p><p>Emilia was at a loss, would lose, no matter what she did, what she said.</p><p>Henry, no, the <em>guild</em> held all the cards, close to their chest.</p><p>So close, by hook or by crook, neither vampire nor human would be able to see them.</p><p>If they could, they would know what to do, what to say. They would have the advantage.</p><p>The guild, the clans could not have that.</p><p>That would, simply not do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pahveen Kohli, Neil Cartwright and Seth Mayer. They are key players in Jardin Vert. I advise starting with them."</p><p>Emilia pointed to the interactive map, moving pointer over street. Edgar's brows lowered, brushing his eyelashes, lines in forehead severe.</p><p>"Jardin Vert? The most brutal of clans in Paris, and you think we should start with them?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, I do. Take out the root, and the rest will wilt. They are the root, the first in France, hence their name."</p><p>"Pluck the root, the rest will wilt?"</p><p>Edgar grinned, pearly whites unnerving woman.</p><p>"I failed to give you the credit you deserve."</p><p>Emilia felt like curling up into a ball, stomach flipping.</p><p>"Um, thank you..." Woman paused, choosing next words carefully. "I will give the guild my number. It is secure, my Dad and Father Henry are the only ones who have it."</p><p>"As I am a member of this esteemed organisation..."</p><p>Emilia shut man right down immediately.</p><p>"I said the guild. For its records. Nothing else, Edgar."</p><p>Moving past him, woman felt sick, man's grin making a return, icy blues irises needles, stabbing, digging into her flesh.</p><hr/><p>"Edgar struck me as flirt, not 'dick pic' flirt. Colour me surprised."</p><p>Henry raised brow.</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"I gave the guild my details, Edgar assumed that, since he is a member, and high-ranking, at that, that means he should have access." She smirked. "If I wanted to see it, I would. If I wanted to ruin him, I would. Bleed the fucker dry and throw his corpse into the courtyard, for everyone to see."</p><p>Priest grabbed vampire's arms.</p><p>"Emilia. Look at me, please."</p><p>She did so, unknown eyes looking back at him.</p><p>"Gaius? Let go of Emilia."</p><p>Emilia failed to respond.</p><p>"Last warning."</p><p>Woman blinked, out of it, vision obscured by fog.</p><p>"Leave her alone. She doesn't deserve any of this. I refuse to witness your sadism."</p><p>Henry got out cross, unbuttoning her blouse, just a bit, pressing it to vampire's chest. She tried to squirm, priest bruising her flesh from the fight.</p><hr/><p>Emilia's flesh seared, appalling wails flying from throat, several people running to Father's aid.</p><p>"Father Henry?"</p><p>Henry waved man off.</p><p>"Emilia's Sire is attempting possession."</p><p>The younger man was aghast, flabbergasted.</p><p>"Then cast her into the furnace!"</p><p>If looks could strike someone, stone cold dead, younger man would have dropped to the ground.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, boy."</p><p>Priest's words stunned passersby, acrimony fuelling his steps, as he picked woman up, latter's speech reduced to mumbles.</p><hr/><p>Placing Emilia in the chapel, Henry used holy water, helping her drink it.</p><p>Just a few drops, that was all it took for woman to hack, violently spluttering, clutching at throat.</p><p>"Fuck me! Hen..."</p><p>Despite himself, priest laughed.</p><p>"Don't talk. Lie down."</p><p>His phone pinged, Emilia resorting to that.</p><p>
  <em>You just tried to poison me! I don't want to die like that. Instantaneously, Henry, you complete arse...</em>
</p><p>"If I wished to poison you, I would have used a bottle of it."</p><p>She coughed, black phlegm dripping free from mouth. She rapidly text man again, him wondering how she typed that fast.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that is fucking disgusting.</em>
</p><p>She caught sight of her arms, raised purple skin flaring anxiety.</p><p>"Gaius took over. I was unable to stop him as quickly as I would have liked."</p><p>
  <em>Is that why I am half undressed?</em>
</p><p>"Yes. I did not look, Emilia."</p><p>
  <em>I didn't say you did.</em>
</p><p>Emilia noted man would not look directly at her.</p><p>
  <em>This is nothing, Henry. You should have seen me after rough sex. Bruised, scratch marks everywhere, love bites. You should have REALLY seen him, though.</em>
</p><p>Henry shook his head, keeping laughter to a minimum, reigning it in growing rather tough.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Honest question?</em>
</p><p>Henry's phone took him from moment of inappropriate laughter at inappropriate humour.</p><p>He wouldn't berate her. He was much worse at her age.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>
  <em>Am I about to passed around, like pig on a spit? Is that how your garner favour here?</em>
</p><p>"Are you asking if I've had Edgar's penis up my ass?"</p><p>Emilia snorted.</p><p>
  <em>That is entirely your prerogative, Henry. Though, I seem to recall you said you abstain?</em>
</p><p>"I do, from sex."</p><p>
  <em>Ah, so you've wanked him off.</em>
</p><p>She raised brows, lent forward, carmine spots in saliva dripping onto cushion, battling coughing fit.</p><p>"Is that, Gaius'...?"</p><p>She gestured to the pooling fluid.</p><p>"I would assume so. Throw it up."</p><p>Woman flinched, toying with phone.</p><p>
  <em>In a chapel? Its bad enough I am in here, let alone heaving blood.</em>
</p><p>"Emilia."</p><p>Vampire hissed, gripping wood of pew.</p><p>
  <em>Use that tone with me again, and it won't be my blood spilt in here.</em>
</p><hr/><p>She stood, finding some sort of vessel to spew in. Henry handed her bucket, moving mop aside.</p><p>"I am sorry, Emilia. But we have a glaring issue, its weighing heavily on my mind. It should be on yours, too."</p><p>"Gaius saw you..."</p><p>"He may well have. What did you see?"</p><p>"Nothing, darkness, swirling."</p><p>She braced herself, sticking fingers down her throat. Priest rubbed her back, vampire managing to get out the toxin.</p><hr/><p>"Urgh. Please...," woman pleaded, tone from the church, their first meeting back, "kill him. Please, Henry."</p><p>Henry nodded, taking the bucket and cushion, disposing of them in the bin outside. leaving to wash his hands, leaving vampire to sob, collapse onto floor, feeling incredibly empty.</p><hr/><p>What the fuck had she done to deserve any of this? She wasn't a flirt, she didn't ask to be murdered, ask to be marionette, man pulling her strings pulling apart her legs, woman doggedly gluing them together.</p><p>Gaius then pulled apart her arms, causing her to flail, ropes digging into flesh, laughing his way over to her.</p><p>This wasn't real, this was what he wanted her to see, to dream about.</p><p>He never actually touched her, but got close, too close, he'd tied her to him, knot tight, forcing her to go wherever he went.</p><p>Gaius hoped if he teased her enough, (repulsed would be the correct word) she would give in, abandon hope, let him take everything, entirety.</p><p>Fighting him was growing harder, he knew that. She'd warned him against harming her, indirectly or not did not matter.</p><p>Mentally, he fucked her up, inside her head, inflicting wounds none saw, unless she told them.</p><p>Henry...she had to tell<em> Henry.</em></p><p>Gaius needed to have a convenient accident.</p><p>None would miss him.</p><hr/><p>"I have permission to kill Gaius."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Emilia got onto knees, dusting them off.</p><p>"I need to clean up, I look like shit..."</p><p>She, actually did not give a fuck how she looked. She wasn't there to front an ad, she was there as collateral, word heavy, sticky on her tongue.</p><p>She stood, using pews as bar to keep herself up.</p><p>"Where's the nearest bathroom?"</p><p>Henry held door for her, pointing westerly.</p><p>Nodding her thanks, woman located bathroom, sight reducing her to tears.</p><hr/><p>Saliva smeared itself across cheeks, puffy, scarlet, skin sensitive. Bits of sick were around her mouth, in it, swilling, washing those away top priority, face scrubbed at the sink, until she could see clearly, see the wounds Henry inflicted, the shape of a cross under her collarbone such an ominous, yet peaceful symbol.</p><p>This was the symbol that caused her distress, but yanked her free of its grasp at the last second.</p><p>Vivid, four points had Emilia tilting her head, innocence staring back, fingers tracing.</p><p>Even in here, after her 'yelling to God over the conveniently placed metal bucket' session, she got to know it intimately, fingers on her form sparked, lightning brewing, bolts off fingers, sight hazing second time.</p><p>Though, not from dominion.</p><p>From lust, and she wasn't sure if this was Gaius' prestige.</p><p>Her eyes were storm clouds, shade everyone knew, friends, her Dad's face softening resolve, which meant she let Gaius further in.</p><p>Was he doing this?</p><p>Was it terrible of the woman to want something other than strain?</p><p>Unease decorated woman in shades of grey, when it should have been black and white.</p><hr/><p>Black? Gaius would fuck her into oblivion, Henry would find her in bed with him, or against something, he would kill both of them, and that was that.</p><p>White? She would exit the bathroom, go with Henry, watch him kill Gaius, spit on him triumphantly, see his eyes glaze, head loll back.</p><hr/><p>Black? Emilia's hands would furtively locate spots that hadn't seen any action in years. Bring herself intense pleasure, her hands, or Gaius'? Unable to look Henry in the eyes, walking past him, head up, unashamed of actions, haughty, own scent distinct, fingers vigorous. She would go back to her own flat, make up for lost time.</p><p>White? Leave, go back with the priest, let him deal with Gaius alone, head to the hospital, stomach voicing its hunger, complaining voraciously.</p><p>Should she attempt to eat? Would it stay down?</p><p>Emilia would have to ask her doctor.</p><hr/><p>Emilia steeled herself, buttoning up blouse, pants, overindulging in feeling, pupils blown.</p><p>Even if she kept head down, Henry would know. It was instinctive, after all, the signs of arousal, plastered themselves over her body.</p><p>Her blouse had two peaks, impudent little things.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck it. He's a grown man. Caring will make me feel like shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I refuse to embrace uncertainty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know what I want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Get up, stand up tall, relearn myself, and...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanting to feel a man?</em>
</p><p>She snorted.</p><p>
  <em>WHAT MAN?!</em>
</p><hr/><p>Leaving room, Emilia nodded to priest, flush telling him all he needed (did not need) to know, time she'd spent in there only confirming it.</p><p>Woman sped-walked, Henry running to keep up.</p><p>Was she running? Did she think he would berate it, for doing something natural?</p><p>He wasn't the type who believed only men sought pleasure. Women were equally, could be even more horny than men, and were just as entitled to orgasms and happiness.</p><hr/><p>"What? You're looking at me funny."</p><p>Henry raised brow, fine lines crinkling around his eyes.</p><p>"I took back control. I will not apologise, I will not proclaim myself a sinning slut, and I won't stand for anyone calling me that."</p><p>"I wouldn't slander you, would not dare..."</p><p>Man mused, ebony locks shielding somewhat predatory glint in his eyes.</p><p>"Because I am a vampire, or is it you respect me?"</p><p>"Both."</p><p>Emilia grew confused, priest wearing perturbing smile. It made her stomach feel funny.</p><p>"Can you quit it with the 'serial killer' stare? Not in public, for Christ's sake, Henry. Besides, I need to visit the hospital, get the once over. I made myself unwell, and just want to make sure I didn't damage anything."</p><p>"Make sure I didn't? Emilia...," bird of prey-esque stare vanished, Henry suddenly morose, "I did not mean to harm you. You should not have come to harm, especially not at my hands. I don't know what has come over me."</p><p>"I do. You want to kill someone. Gaius, remember? We can't risk him telling others, if he saw through my eyes, it meant he saw you, saw where I was. He would realise I betrayed him, betrayed the clan. Butcher away, <em>Father,</em>" that was sardonic, woman utilising ineptness for shutting the fuck up, especially when someone was walking past..."just not me. Not now, anyway."</p><p>"Didn't I promise to stake you?"</p><p>"That, you did!" Vampire grinned, fangs given full display. "I'll text you tonight."</p><p>It was nearing dawn, woman needing to get to hospital before the sun rose.</p><p>Man needed to locate (he had several guild members out searching) Gaius, and kill him, when he was at his most vulnerable, just before sunrise, before he had chance to slip away.</p><p>If he slept around (Emilia gave the distinct impression that he did,) the chances he was in his flat were slim-to-none.</p><hr/><p>The two went their separate ways, apprehensive, Henry arming himself, Emilia disarming herself.</p><p>Slow motion, time's gears made atrocious noises, the pair having to push past grievances, move on, their paths rapidly intertwining, when they should have meandered, nowhere near close enough to, possibly, intersect...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks, Doctor Hartnall."</p><p>The doctor smiled.</p><p>"No problem, Emilia. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Better, thank you. I've been sipping the blood, and its helping, but," she frowned, "is it bad that I feel terrible? Someone gave their blood to save someone's life, and here's me, sucking their donation through a damn straw..."</p><p>Man laughed.</p><p>"It is exactly the same as mealtimes for the other patients. I would prefer you do this, then the alternative."</p><p>"I couldn't, Doctor. That's disgusting."</p><p>Man sat, handing vampire clipboard.</p><p>"Have you managed to tell your family?"</p><p>Emilia grabbed pen.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And how did it go?"</p><p>Man had become second-Father to her, she guessed he was around the same age as him.</p><p>"Mum went full psycho, Dad accepted it, and has given me his full support."</p><p>"In a way, its understandable. Vampirism isn't, usually the standard answer to 'where have you been?'"</p><p>"I am full of not-standard answers, Doctor..."</p><hr/><p>Giving man back clipboard, Emilia lay back, fluffing up pillows.</p><p>"I think it best if you stay the rest of the day."</p><p>Woman smiled wryly.</p><p>"I appreciate that you don't want me to char...un-live?"</p><p>Hartnall chuckled.</p><p>"You wouldn't get paid, if that happened."</p><p>Man's laughter increased.</p><p>"Pay isn't why I do the job. People, human, vampire, it does not matter need help, they fall, they injure themselves, cardiac arrest, mere cuts and scrapes? I do this job because people will always need help."</p><p>"And you are humanitarian, a genuinely wonderful man, who goes very much appreciated by humans and vampires alike, I assure you."</p><p>The Doctor smiled.</p><p>"Isn't it bizarre? Hospitals keep people alive. I don't fit the criteria..."</p><p>"That's why this ward is around the back of the hospital. I, regret to say we have had hunters come in here, from the guild, they've tried to kill patients. They refuse to accept that we treat everyone as equals, regardless. The vampires we treat are kept away from humans, we ensure they feed safely, effectively, without need for mindless bloodshed. The guild don't like that."</p><p>"The guild believes all vampires are scum. I am attempting to convince them we aren't."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn't have said that...</em>
</p><p>Hartnall's eyebrows made sharp decline.</p><p>"That is dangerous. You should not involve yourself in their power-play games, their fantasies. The ones who need to know the truth already do."</p><p>"No, they don't, Doctor, and that's the problem."</p><p>"Evidently, they must have an inkling, or you would be dead."</p><p>Woman huffed playfully, folding arms.</p><p>"Medical school teach you that?"</p><p>Sunlight's rays began making their way into the room, Hartnall quickly dropping blackout blind.</p><p>"<em>Life</em> did. Get some sleep, Emilia."</p><p>He left with a smile, door shutting world outside it out, vampire safe, safe haven, allowed to sleep with <em>both</em> eyes closed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>He's dead.</strong>
</p><p>Emilia gulped, phone pinging again seconds later. Its vibration caused solitude to be disrupted, vampire being zapped, reason, as yet unknown.</p><p>
  <strong>We found him about to enter his apartment building, took him back to the guild. He revealed much to us, and informed me he did not see anything. He didn't know he had taken over you. His youth meant he is not yet aware of what he can do.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I...thank you, Henry. God, thank you. I can't say it enough.</em>
</p><p>Man ignored her platitudes.</p><p>
  <strong>How are you faring?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, thank you. Can I come over?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I wouldn't advise that. Guild members are here.</strong>
</p><p>Emilia grinned, slipping on jacket, blood packs packed into cooler bag.</p><p>
  <em>Finishing the bottles of rum? I saw they were mostly empty. Want another?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you wish to splatter viscera inside God's holy sanctum, go ahead. I won't stop you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>God-schmod. Gaius is dead, I am free. I'm in a good mood, might invite some friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not here, you won't.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Why not? Slaughter party? We can sit back and watch. Since you've been good to me, I'll be good to you.</em>
</p><p>Despite himself, priest laughed, attracting attention, head tilts, eyebrows wagging.</p><p>
  <strong>I dislike the guild as much as you, Emilia, but you must understand. If I do not entertain them, there will be suspicion. I have been asked, several times, I might add if you are 'available' or not. As much as I would like you to rip out their throats, watch their smirks melt away, I cannot let you return. Another time, Emilia.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>And you call my kind 'ruthless.' My dear priest. I dare say religion has failed you! Tut tut!</em>
</p><p>Henry went into his bedroom, and, before he turned his phone off, squirrelling it away, he typed:</p><p>
  <strong>If it had, my hands would be around their necks...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Emilia lay, curled up on man's bed, man opening bedroom door, mind torn, between storming in there and slaking lust, and fleeing, locating adult establishment and getting years worth of tension out, little regard for the woman involved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Old ways crept in, tiptoeing beside woman's form, vampire's form, lamp's low light giving pallor radiance, less corpse-like, more human, glow angelic, Henry wishing to laugh darkly, slight concern. flicking its warning bulb in recesses of his mind ignored, by lower half of his form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Upper half made him retake door handle, step away, begin to close door, reforge Emilia's shield from himself.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"I know you're there, Henry. I'm not deaf." Woman turned, eyeing him. "I can smell your blood too. Did you cut yourself on purpose to piss me off? I refuse to do whatever the hell you think you are doing. Why insult me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You insult me, Emilia. I sliced my finger whilst cutting vegetables for my lunch tomorrow. I came in here because my plasters are in the bathroom."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay. So then," woman squinted greys, "why are you hard?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry paused, mortification flooding veins, ice dripping down spine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your breathing, its shallower than usual. That signals either arousal, or you've finished doing exercise. Since you said you were cooking, I assumed the former. Whatever...," vampire lay on her back, "its normal. Forget I said anything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry stalked past Emilia, man halting her with his arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really?" Man nodded. "Aren't I everything you despise? I should be making you throw up, let alone thinking of my body." Emilia pulled a face, rubbing arms. "Besides, I don't know if I can. My body doesn't react like it did, when I was alive. Reckon I've gotten horny three times in two years, and even then, it went away pretty quickly. I am sure you can find someone to satisfy you out there. I thought chastity meant refraining from any sexual proclivities, but, what do I know?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck off."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry grumbled, Emilia flinching.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't, smart arse. I would fry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then fry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Christ, Henry. Restricting yourself to two word insults isn't like you. Jerk off then, sounds like you need it. I'll put in my earphones, listen to music. Tap me on the shoulder when you're done."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grabbed phone, earbuds and pushed past the Father, all but slamming him into the wall. He growled, pupils needle thin, resentment overflowing, flowing in the wrong direction, slight hisses very audible to Emilia, though she knew not to comment on it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bathroom door closing was the last thing she heard, choosing 'Relax' playlist, serene, meditative music playing, effect contenting.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>My skin is cold. Wouldn't that be a turn-off?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emilia questioned Henry in her mind, for unknown, pathetic, idiotic reason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Losing your religion?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughed at herself, her folly, trying to lift rapidly forming gloom, greying clouds above her head. Music, unfortunately wasn't cutting through apprehension.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wanton woman?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She snorted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Want-not woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Actually, she did feel something, vaguely familiar twitch, something that happened frequently, easily ignored, but she wondered if sustained avoidance of gratification was beginning to show, telltale frissons finding spine, hips pressing themselves into material of the couch, unseen weight pinning her down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Switching off music, taking out earbuds, Emilia checked, see if it was purely mental, all in her silly little head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To her surprise, it was not, form reacting alongside her mind, jaw dropping, suddenly hardening upon bedroom door being reopened, eyes wild, looking at the floor, the table, her hands, anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just, not Henry.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"I couldn't..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry's laughter was caustic, Emilia considering heading to the kitchen, retrieving pack of antacids and handing them to priest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Need an incentive? Don't you have porn? Don't worry," woman waved hands, "I wouldn't dare look, and I wouldn't dare judge."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You just did," Henry remarked, sardonically, "and, no, I do not have porn. I use my mind."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That isn't vivid enough as is? Full of professional 'piss off Emilia' vernacular, not enough room for wanking material? Aw, poor you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pointed towards the bedroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I should be asleep. Can I sleep, without being prodded?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did I touch you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, but..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"'No, but' nothing, Emilia. I won't pretend I don't want to fuck you, until you can barely stand."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That sounds unpleasant. However, I won't pretend, either that I haven't thought about you like that. And, before you get any ideas, its got fuck all to do with your profession and me wanting to 'damn it.' I guess I put it out of my mind for so long that I decided I no longer wanted to try."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emilia placed precious article upon the table, standing suddenly, facing man, man's chest...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Would it be me acting on this, or Gaius? I badly want it to be me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I, for one second thought it wasn't you in my bed, I would not have given the thought any credence."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If we do this?" Emilia questioned. "Slow, Henry, please. Its been seven years since I attempted this, and I don't want to get caught walking funny, because you 'destroyed' me, in your own, special, rather bizarre, completely inexplicable way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Greys hazed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stake me afterwards? At least give me that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Since you believe I get off murdering your kind, shouldn't I slit your throat, just before I come?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On the bed? I am well versed in getting blood out of things, but surely that would make more sense if we did it in the shower? The water would do the cleaning for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sex standing up only works if you have a walk-in shower."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh." Emilia tilted head, pouting. "I guess we can't, then."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head whilst saying that, words untrue, Henry weaving hand through her hair, familiar cherry scent tempting him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you certain?" Vampire nodded. "Don't look at me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emilia closed her eyes, holding out her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wasn't going too. I couldn't, not after this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulled priest slightly towards her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you ashamed of me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Emilia. I am ashamed of myself. Sex is supposed to be romantic, one-of-a-kind experience, between two people, who share affection."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It can be anything you want, so long as its safe, consensual and respectful..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shut the door, man pawing at her clothes, buttons coming undone easily.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Emilia could have gone with 'seductive,' misbehaving, clawing, drawing blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She went with giving in, doing what she needed, Henry what he did, eyes closed better than she thought it'd be.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>She did draw blood, nails tainted, flattering Henry's ego, she certainly wasn't, but she couldn't help ungodly noises erupting from throat, words merging, Henry, a man of God, man of faith shattering concentration, causing inferno, hellfire taking bed, room, flat with them as they slid down down, down, further down, each level of Hell thoroughly explored, minds melting, skin red, sore, bruises all over priest's form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emilia didn't believe she could be violent towards someone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry proved her incorrect.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Henry refused to look at Emilia, the act, aftermath, her, returning from the bathroom, cleaning herself up, retrieving underwear from drawer, slipping those on, along with tank top. Being nude in front of him felt wrong, they were not there to gawk, fondle, mess around. They'd gotten out what they needed to do. Little point in small talk, zero point in kissing, cuddling, pretending.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Emilia grabbed her blanket, making her way towards the living room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though, priest couldn't deny the flash of guilt shadowing vampire's features as she sped walked away from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He, too felt guilty, but the rush of 'happy' hormones that engulfed him fought off unwelcome intruder.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Priest awoke, groaning, hangover headache, without the alcohol. Looking southward, he awoke aroused often, but this was different. This was the kind that refused to budge, cold water cascading down back failed to dampen.</p><p>This was the kind that clouded his mind.</p><p>Until he dealt with it, or stared at Bible passages that condemned 'spilling your seed' long enough, he'd, inevitably end up doing the former.</p><hr/><p>Getting up, Henry checked Emilia was asleep, and, she was, clutching pillow, chaste and chaste could be, eyelashes fluttering.</p><p>It. too appeared she was dreaming, fingers twitching.</p><p>With remaining sanity, Henry bid her good dreams, laughing at himself, feeling incredibly weak, heading into the shower, ruination flooding body, until he could take no more.</p><hr/><p>He tried justifying his actions.</p><p>Emilia's wit, temper and knack for throwing him off kilter intrigued man. The fact she was aware of what she wanted, kept herself to herself reminded Henry so much of himself, needing to feel, yearning too, skin on skin, titles sloughing off, he saw she required affection, but was afraid.</p><p>Not of how her body looked, but what it could do, newly awoken, not yet utilised. She could very well severely injure him, pour salt on seeping wounds, take him to Heaven, then pull him into the depths of Hell, with her.</p><p>He hadn't thought of her, in his dream. Vampire had left, playing with herself, half-hearted, but she did want to fuck. She wasn't sure if Henry would be able to push inside, stay there, remain hard, ruing her, ruling over her.</p><p>Emilia let herself voice approval, though his name did not fall from her lips, nor did hers from his.</p><p>That would make it personal.</p><p>It was personal the second he started ejaculating inside her, and waves of affection enveloped man, arms seeking her, woman flinching, recoiling.</p><p>At least she had the decency to let him soften before getting up...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Decency?</em> </strong>
</p><p>Henry paused, sitting on his bed.</p><p>
  <strong>I am mocking her, defiling her body, in both dreams and reality. Emilia is not here to satisfy me in either capacity.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fuck.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Why am I seeing her this way?</strong>
</p><p>It was because she refused to back down, gave as good as she got. This twisted man's perception, he assumed she would tear him to shreds, take what she wanted, perhaps leave him wanting, running off, prance around nude, make him chase her.</p><p>She did not care about how she looked, he merely cared for breasts and what lay between her legs, after all. Waist, hip, inches of her legs were not important.</p><p>Whether her legs went around his hips, arms around his shoulders, her lips were full or thin?</p><p>She simply needed to lie down, present herself and brace herself.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Cold, unfeeling.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jesus fucking Christ.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What is happening to me?</strong>
</p><p>Priest should feel nauseated, Emilia reduced to body parts, when he knew, he damn well knew she was far more, and should be treated as such.</p><p>She held twinkle in eye, glint in the corners of her mouth, slim fingers would curl endearingly as she slept, clutching onto cushion, nail polish chipped, nails long, they'd easily create welts, blood licked from her hands.</p><p>For that, Henry would have to look at her, and he couldn't bear too. Not as more than charge, more than acquaintance.</p><p>He had to distance himself.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>There was a thing.</em>
</p><p>Emilia had mentioned Gaius. The dream must have occurred before Henry had executed the man, promising Emilia he would.</p><p>Was that his 'good deed?' He owed her much more than ploughing her into the bed.</p><p>He suddenly wanted to apologise, ask her forgiveness, wake her, shake her, she wouldn't have a clue.</p><p>Did that matter, anymore? Henry had broken Emilia's trust, his mind using, abusing, drinking his fill of her, casting her aside when he was done.</p><p>If it were not for her, she wouldn't have been prepared for him.</p><p>Had he hurt her? Would she dare speak up, for fear he'd choose that, precise moment to end her life?</p><p>Emilia didn't appear to be frightened, quite the contrary. But, when he ventured deeper, she flinched, instinctively away, limping to the bathroom afterwards, face draped in shadow, body hunched as she redressed, leaving him, without so much as a word.</p><p>Henry would leave word, more than that.</p><p>Pour out miserable heart, lament making him feel unwell, self-deprecation making return.</p><hr/><p>Casting that aside, throwing it out of window, priest straightened back, heading into the living room, grabbing pen and paper.</p><hr/><p>Henry wrote note, pinning it to the fridge with magnet, his day was full of meetings, services and confessional, latter disturbing him in perverse, sleazy fashion:</p><p>
  <em>Emilia,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We ought to talk. I regret I have been distant. I must ask your forgiveness. I have committed heinous act, something I had nor foreseen, did not dare believe I would do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you have any idea, any inkling run, I will not follow. I cannot lie, not to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do not deserve your thoughtfulness. Perhaps it would have been better if you had brought your friends with you. They would have ended my suffering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is not you that hurts me, but myself. It took this act for me to see that, see the truth in all its glory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will not contact you again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, do take care, and try to perish in as innocuous way possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You do know what that word means, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Evening."</p><p>Emilia sat on folded knees, sipping dinner through a straw, realising how casual she looked, situation calling for seriousness, questions lingering, words hovering in the air.</p><p>She finished meal, swinging legs, sitting up straight, placing mug down.</p><p>Clearing throat, vampire began again.</p><p>"Good evening, Henry."</p><p>Man merely nodded, sitting opposite, gesturing for woman to continue...</p><hr/><p>"Does this," she gestured to him sitting, issuing no orders, just sitting, "mean I can communicate with you? Nods and head-shakes?"</p><p>Henry smiled, minute movement, though Emilia saw it.</p><p>"Thank you. Okay. You mentioned you've committed a crime?"</p><p>Priest nodded, linking fingers, looking off, into the distance.</p><p>"Its to do with me."</p><p>Again, man nodded.</p><p>"Did you have a dream about me? Nightmare?"</p><p>Henry snorted, nod followed by shaking of his head.</p><p>"They are normal, Henry. I've had dreams like that." Emilia lent forward. "Was I good?"</p><p>Henry coughed, spluttering, seeing woman would not back down.</p><p>"Yes, yes you were. I should have been more considerate, however."</p><p>"Well, you do <em>want</em> to destroy me. In reality, it makes you feel horrible. In your dreams, you are free to act as you wish."</p><p>"That does not give me the right to harm you."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure I returned the harm, tenfold. I, have thought about it."</p><p>Man nodding, knowing, wisdom glimmering, twin lights in dim surrounds.</p><p>"I know. Hence my hesitance to mention this."</p><p>"You knew? Why didn't you kill me, then? Get it over and down with."</p><p>Henry paused, shaking head, that option (right now) entirely the wrong one.</p><p>"Because I am losing want to harm you. I don't know whether or not I can, now..."</p><hr/><p>Emilia wasn't sure how to reply. Man kept going, worry lining brow.</p><p>"Gaius was still alive, at the time the dream occurred..."</p><p>"That means it may not have been me participating. I'm sure it was, Henry." Emilia reassured. "Besides, Gaius only dated, slept with women."</p><p>She paused.</p><p>"I won't lie, I have been interested, mainly because of those ridiculous frock coats you wear! So unflattering! I wanted to know what was under them, didn't dare sneak peek."</p><p>She fell morose.</p><p>"Its time for me to die, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes, though I am reluctant."</p><p>"I'll do it, then." Emilia moved forward, just a tad. "I'd like to be cremated, I don't care where I am scattered."</p><p>"I'd advise you brush your teeth, after that..."</p><p>Emilia snorted, grinning, teeth smeared scarlet.</p><p>"Holy fuck!" Vampire was shocked, mouth agape, least feminine (she was sure) she had ever been. "You are ACTUALLY entertaining this?"</p><p>Henry couldn't bring himself to do anything other than nod. Woman swallowed, shaking head.</p><p>"Sorry." She covered her mouth with her arm, licking fangs clean. "I know. Uncouth heathen. So..." Grey eyes sharpened focus, carmine glow around iris. "Blood job?"</p><p>Priest laughed, loudly.</p><p>"I'd say blow, but you don't blow."</p><p>"You suck."</p><p>"You'd know...you shouldn't know."</p><p>"I know because I wish to know. I never claimed to be a saint."</p><p>"Lyrics?" Emilia approved. "You have taste! I'm impressed."</p><p>"If I did," woman saw it, that glint, she knew the words incoming, woman standing, hand flying up to throttle him..., "I would not be here, with you."</p><p>Emilia's hand went around Henry's throat, man grabbing her wrist, bringing her down with him, two tumbling onto couch, vampire under human, refusing to let go.</p><hr/><p>"I thought you wanted me to brush my teeth."</p><p>Emilia let out stream of iron, scent thick in priest's nose, latter unable to reply, currently being strangled.</p><p>"Let me up, or I'll snap that neck."</p><p>Henry coughed, realising what woman was trying to do.</p><p>And, damn her, the fucking bitch's ploy, her scheme was working, his own blood thundering somewhere he thought deader than the woman beneath him...</p><hr/><p>"Do I have to bleed you? Will that quieten you down?" Scarlet irises burned into brown. "Disgusting." She pressed hips into his. "This is everything you should hate, you should want to throw me to the floor, beat me bloody, revel in my misery, torture me. Yet, here you are, getting turned on by an 'undead slut.' That's what you want to hear, isn't it? The priest wants me to cower, beg for my life, the man wants me to fuck every holy word you spout out of you, let them wash over me, burn, scald."</p><p>Emilia lessened grip, taking one of Henry's wrists, both free, yet man did nothing to stop her. He nodded, so, she made thin cut, latching onto it, Father's cock growing harder, woman amused, immensely turned on herself at her power to utterly conquer man.</p><p>
  <em>So much for your 'God...'</em>
</p><p>She understood, finally learned why humans fell under vampires spell. She didn't need to 'possess,' mind-fuck. All she needed to do was capture control, ensnare, and reap the rewards.</p><p>The fact it was her acting on this?</p><p>Fighting want to rip off clothes, fuck man on the couch grew tougher by the second.</p><p>That meant she had to move.</p><hr/><p>She stood, dusting herself off, ignoring Henry, heading into the bathroom, thoroughly brushing teeth, using mouthwash, and considering floss, dangerous laughter leaving her, knowing she kept man on tenterhooks, under her spell.</p><p>If he wanted to move, he would have. She heard rasps coming from living room, concern fading, instinct taking over.</p><p>Leaving to where Henry lay, she required two things.</p><p>Consent, and to take one of those hands and place it where she needed it.</p><p>She received both, crass noises erupting from throat, priest's name leaving mouth, man fascinated, watching keenly, slightest facial twitches, jolts of body well received.</p><p>Considering woman reckoned she was unable to gain pleasure since her transformation, Henry proved her wrong, how smooth her skin was doing his imagination no justice. He wondered why woman kept herself immaculate, clearly spending time on meticulous grooming, for no one to see? To remain barren?</p><p>He had to see the rest of her, woman no longer protesting that her body wasn't 'womanly' enough. His hands would easily cover her chest, but that mattered little.</p><hr/><p>Emilia squealed, shifting, she could take no more.</p><p>"Promise me one thing?"</p><p>Henry nodded, removing her top, undoing her bra as casually as one could.</p><p>"Kill me afterwards?"</p><p>Priest nodded, sitting up, Emilia wondering if he was about to kiss her, making a face, turning head. She considered kissing too much, too far, past the line between intimate and fucking for the sake of it.</p><p>Instead, his head lowered, mouth finding nipple, vampire sucking in breath, position awkward, questing hands unable to locate man's belt, his shirt buttons, anything.</p><hr/><p>Henry picked her up, putting her back down, legs open in front of him. Woman tilted head, as if she hadn't done this before, pants yanked off, underwear following, being hauled back up, gripping onto arm of sofa, legs spread, clothes hitting the floor making Emilia quiver, anticipating events.</p><p>She couldn't give a toss what size he was.</p><p>All she knew was she needed this, too many years of gratification avoidance resulting in deprivation, degradation.</p><p>No one would know, she wouldn't survive to tell her tale, even if she wanted too.</p><p>The two could be as base as they wished.</p><p>The outside world could screw itself.</p><hr/><p>The next morning found Emilia a tad sore, but elated, she'd gotten what she needed to out of her system, and felt happy for the first time since she had died. She did not believe that 'undead sinners' were allowed to feel anything other than scorn, misery, scowling into the night, hissing at anyone who looked at them, pouncing on those that got too close.</p><p>Woman glanced at Henry, sparing him smile, getting up to use the bathroom, before placing everything she owned in a bag. Those would need to be destroyed, along with her body. There could be no trace of her left. She hoped her Father could forgive her, guilt worming its way into veins, icing over, woman crawling back into bed, man's arm ending up back, draped over, just above her hip.</p><p>He'd heard her sniffle, cuddles soppy, hugs unnecessary. She merely needed an arm, and ear, helping hand to guide her transition from 'death' to finding true death.</p><hr/><p>Henry remained true to his word, comforting woman as she perished before him, at his hand.</p><p>He did as she asked, her help invaluable. Without her assistance, the Guild would be several steps behind the vampire clans, and would have remained so for years, decades to come.</p><p>Emilia had given her insight for the betterment of those vampires, who did not maim, didn't get their kicks from mindless slaughter.</p><p>For the better understanding of them, for humans to listen, learn, gain valuable knowledge, instead of committing mindless slaughter themselves.</p><p>Emilia gave her life for this purpose, and Henry would make sure it was not in vain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>